godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CaffeineEnthusiast/Fanfiction Completed 2.2
After like three days I finally completed it (Power went out like three times so there was an extra delay) After a few minutes or so, the elevator stops, showing that he has made it. The elevator door opens revealing a ton of people working in the branch. The place in front of him looked exactly like the Far East Branch he was in except it had a more ‘clean’ design. He went downstairs looking at the strange new design, “Oh you must be that person that the Director found” a girl’s voice said. He jolted and turned around and saw the girl with reddish brown hair donning the usual operator outfit. He knew this person, she was an operator that she usually sees on the Far East Branch. “Yo Hibari!” he said. But Hibari was confused, “How did you know my name?” Allen then starts to panic slightly, he has to come up with a good excuse or he’ll be called a freak, he clears his throat and makes his excuse. “The Director told me about you! Just for like you know a little tour” “Oh! Okay, well speaking about the Director he actually called you in on his office, not here” Allen then just makes a blank expression; his face slowly reddens and moves to the elevator. The door opens and he presses for the floor were the Executive’s office was. The door closes, while the elevator was ascending he thought about how he should wait for instructions before he takes any action. The elevator door opens after a few minutes revealing a dark green carpet with two doors on the side and one door on the middle. He heads to the door to the middle and opens it, inside there was Johannes sitting on a chair in front of his table waiting for him. “Ah so you’re here” he said. Allen moves in closer and sits down. “You never really told me your name, who are you?” “Name’s Allen Alighieri” He then opened up a computer and started typing in his name, though there was no result, Johannes then looked at Allen. “You’re not from any branches, you’re like him” Him? Who’s him? He thought, he became curious of what Johannes meant by ‘him’. “Who do you mean by him?” he asked, Johannes stood up and sighed, as if he’s about to reveal something of great interest. “Tsubaki show him Lenka Utsugi” Tsubaki then nodded and told Allen to follow her in the elevator. While in the elevator, more questions started popping about Lenka, what could he be like? What type of person is he? When the elevator door opened, it showed a jail room of some sort. He exits the elevator and looks around curiously, he has never actually been to the jail room, each jail door seems to have some sort of advanced lock system that doesn’t seem to be able to be bypassed unless you have certain item, inside each room is a bed, a sink and a toilet. They start walking while Allen looks left and right to check for other convicts, but strangely there were none. After a few minutes of walking they finally stop and turn to a certain jailroom. Tsubaki points at the door and tells Allen that the person in front of her is Lenka. He moves closer to the door examining the person. Lenka had spiky hair and sharp eyes making him seem angry 24/7. Tsubaki then begins to explain about Lenka, “As you already know, this person is Lenka Utsugi, a New-Type God Eater like you, we found him wandering around the walls of the far east branch” she elaborated “But two days ago, he disobeyed orders and got stunned by a Vajra” Allen makes an expression that somehow stimulates the pain, though it was strange. Despite working for three months as a God Eater he has never seen a newbie that stupid to go in the range of the Vajra’s spark move. “I’ll let you interview him just so you can know him better, for now I’ll take my leave” she goes to the elevator while Allen just stares at Lenka. Lenka notices him and looks at him, “Who are you? A newbie?” he asked. “Yep! Name’s Allen! Looking forward to working with you!” he reaches out his hand for handshake but Lenka did not even lift his arm, Allen puts his arm down and just puts it at the back of his head while smiling. “Okay… Not really friendly now are you?” Lenka then looks down at the ground looking as if he’s going back to his thoughts, Allen sits down on the floor folding his legs to feel more comfortable, “Since we’re kind of the same I guess we should share some facts! Tell me, why did you become a God Eater?” Lenka then jolted his head slightly, it seemed he was eager to answer the question, in a low tone he answered “To kill, all the aragami” Allen just looks at him, unamused of his answer, it felt like this was his billionth time hearing the same resolve to why they became a God Eater. Then he started grinning a bit, his grin then turned into laughter, he lied down on the floor while his eyepatch suddenly loosened, Lenka then just looks at him confused. “Sorry, sorry! It’s just that I heard that line so much that I can’t even take it seriously anymore I’m sorry! Hahahaaha!” he said, after laughing, he tightens the grip on his eyepatch and stands up, “Look, I don’t know the full details but if you get out and need some help, you know who to call” he points his thumb at his face while winking despite the fact that it looked like both of his eyes are closed and left the jailroom. He walks to the hallway of jail cells and on the way he saw a man with a brown jacket with a cigar on his mouth, the man then stopped and noticed Allen, “You a newbie?” he asked, Allen looks up and analyzes his features, he could recognize the person, it was Lindow Amamiya, a certain colleague of his from the Cradle Unit. “Oh! Fancy seeing you here! Oh you probably don’t know me yet, name’s Allen!” he looks at him and smiles as if he knows that he and Allen were going to get along, he reaches out for his hand to shake hands and Allen exchanges the handshake. “The name’s Lindow Amamiya, lookin’ forward to seeing you more here” after saying that they both part ways with Lindow checking up on Lenka while Allen goes to the couch of the main entrance to wait for orders. After making it to the couch he looks around and noticed some massive differences from the Far East Branch he’s in, he remembered there was a door on the left side that leads to a lounge room of some sort, and he never recalled TVs near the ceiling. Something’s real odd, first I was in a hellhole and now I’m in a place that looks almost like three years ago he thought. He put his mind in the current information he has received and analyzed the connections; the first connection he made is that aragami seem to exist on the world he was previously in and the world that he has currently set foot in except with a major difference. Each world seems to have a counterpart of his cousin, Ken Kujo. The first world had him as a survivalist and this world seemed to have him as Lenka Utsugi. Then he noticed something strange, the counterparts. It seems to be somewhat the same time except with a different outcome; he came up with a conclusion. He is jumping in alternate universes, he jolted from the bizarre conclusion he has made and sat properly, thinking about how he may get out of this strange universe jumping predicament, while thinking hard, someone taps on his shoulder lightly completely interrupting his thoughts causing him to be startled. He looks at the person that startled him while panting, she had a bob-cut of some sort wearing a green dress with a pair of black gloves, and she looked at him surprised of his overacted shock, “Are you…okay?” she asked, “Ah! Sorry to worry you! I was just thinking about some stuff!” he stood up and apologized for causing her some trouble while the girl insisted. “I heard from Lindow that you’re a newbie here, my name is Sakuya Tachibana! I look forward to working with you” “My name is Allen Alighieri! I also look forward to working with you!” He nervously replied, he bows down showing some humility and smiles despite the sudden intrusion, “Well, Lindow told me to tell you to come at the place where Lenka is, we’re about to do a mission” he nods and heads to the elevator to meet up with Lindow, as the elevator door closed he grinned at Sakuya for unknown reason and started descending. After a few minutes, he makes it and speed walks to Lenka’s cell. There he saw Lindow standing at the side a few metres away from the cell while Tsubaki is right next to Lenka outside of his cell, he waved at Lenka while Allen made a light giggle, “Don’t let Eric’s death go to waste” Tsubaki said as Lenka payed attention to the two, he nodded and moved closer to Lindow and Allen looking at them both. “I give only three orders” he said as he raised his arm, he lifted his fingers to show the three rules, “Don’t die, if your life is threatened. Run and hide, and when you have the chance kill ‘em” those are four orders Allen thought, he didn’t say a word and simply just shrugged at his error. “That’s four” he said, noticing the error. He simply laughs it off and heads to the elevator while Allen follows, “Looks like we’re gonna have a blast Lenka” said Allen. He simply nods and continues walking. Meanwhile airborne, a cargo plane is currently being attacked by unknown aragami, the cargo door opens revealing a person inside, with white hair and blue eyes wearing a red hat while holding a red God Arc, preparing to defend the plane. Category:Blog posts